Shaz Domino
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Expanded Universe }} |team = Sternritter |base of operations= Silbern |spirit weapon = Reishi Knives |signature skill = Not Revealed |manga debut = Chapter 512 | japanese voice = N/A }} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter army. Appearance Shaz is a slender man with blonde hair shaved into 5 parts. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is the orders signature hooded-cloak, a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform with several buttons along his cuffs and pants, and coattails underneath a yellow leopard print vest.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 5-6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Shaz and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490 pages 1-3 Once there, Shaz and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494 pages 5-6 Shortly after Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's death, Shaz stands among the ruins of the SRDI, having already killed a number of scientists and thrown three knives into Akon's back, just as the latter manages to free Ichigo Kurosaki from the Garganta. Spotting Ichigo, whom he does not recognize, Shaz introduces himself as one of the Sternritter and starts to relate his special ability to him, but is interrupted and attacked. Members of the Gotei 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 512, page 7 and Sternritter sense what's going on, as Mask De Masculine notes Shaz's Reiatsu has vanished.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 10 Yhwach and Jugram Haschwalth later identify the Reiatsu that attacked Shaz as belonging to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 15-16 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Shaz's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547 page 11 : : An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, pages 8-9 Spirit Weapon Reishi Knives: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Shaz can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several throwing knives which, while having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Wandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. By gripping the blade, Shaz can throw these knives with enough force to pierce a Kidō barrier and a high-ranking seated Shinigami located within. References Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters Category:Male